Aquatics One-Shots
by MitsukiDevil
Summary: Recueil de One-Shot incarnant les supers beaux gosses de Free! Je préviens que cela sera souvent des YAOI donc les homophobes passez votre chemin /!\ OS n 2 : Ultimate Night : Le lycée est terminé pour les troisièmes année, le moment de se séparer approche et la dernière nuit tous réunis, promet d'être spéciale... Yaoi violent /!\ VIOL /!\
1. Chapter 1

**Ohayo mina ^^ ! J'ai le plaisir de vous présenter un recueil d'OS centré sur les relations des troooooppps beaux gosses *q* de l'animé « Free! ». **

**Je vous préviens que les OS seront très très souvent des YAOI donc si vous êtes homophobes, je vous conseille de passer votre chemin afin que votre âme sensible ne soit pas choquée ^^' ! Je vous aurais prévenu /!\**

* * *

><p><strong>Sur ce, je vous laisse découvrir le premier OS Yaoi (forcément ^^), incarnant Sosuke Yamazaki (juste divin *,*) et Rin Matsuoka (très mignon également *^*) <strong>

**Je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture ;)**

* * *

><p><strong>~ Shark's present ~<strong>

* * *

><p>Nous étions au mois de septembre, le 14 pour être exacte. Tout les élèves nageurs du lycée Samezuka savaient très bien qu'aujourd'hui était un jour spécial pour un certain garçon de troisième année. Ce dernier était d'ailleurs dans sa chambre, qu'il partageait avec un autre élève de sa classe et pour qui il avait des sentiments. Seulement, il était hors de question de lui avouer ce qu'il ressentait. Jamais, ô grand Jamais, Sosuke Yamazaki révélerait l'amour qu'il portait à son camarade de chambre, Rin Matsuoka. Ce n'était tout simplement pas son genre d'avouer ce qu'il ressentait, malgré le fait que le requin soit son meilleur ami, il refusait catégoriquement de lui dire « je t'aime » en face. Pourtant, ses sentiments ne faisaient que s'accroître de jour en jour et il avait souvent envie de tout céder et de laisser parler son cœur pour lui dire à quel point il comptait pour lui. Mais c'était trop dur. Dire ces deux petits mots était vraiment une tâche complexe pour Sosuke. En réalité, il avait peur, oui, le grand et beau brun aux yeux turquoises avait peur de se faire rejeter. Bien qu'il ait un fort caractère, cela ne l'empêchait pas d'avoir un cœur sensible sous tous ses muscles. Et puis, il était affreusement jaloux de Haruka Nanase, il devait l'avouer. Lorsqu'il le voyait avec Rin, il sentait son sang bouillir dans ses veines et avait l'envie meurtrière de tuer Haru. Matsuoka n'était rien qu'à LUI. A lui et à personne d'autre. Seulement, il était leur capitaine avec Ai et Momo et il avait ses responsabilités à remplir ; de plus, il était un ancien membre de Iwatobi et ses anciens camarades lui demandaient souvent de venir faire quelques longueur dans leur piscine. Ce point là énervait vraiment Sosuke. C'est vrai quoi à la fin ! Rin était un élève, nageur de Samezuka, leur piscine était bien mieux que celle de ses anciens coéquipiers, alors pourquoi est-ce qu'il acceptait leurs propositions ?! Est-ce que c'était parce qu'il y avait Nanase ?! Est-ce que Rin aimait Haru ?! Qu'est-ce qu'il avait de plus que lui ?! Toutes ses questions résonnaient dans la tête de Sosuke et il ne savait plus ce qu'il devait faire. Devait-il toujours cacher ses sentiments ou bien, devait-il les avouer au requin ? Il était perdu. Il ne savait plus quoi faire. Rah… pourquoi pensait-il à ça aujourd'hui ? C'était son anniversaire et il s'inquiétait sur les sentiments qu'il éprouvait pour Rin. Pfff… ce jour n'était pas vraiment le bon pour penser à ça mais savoir que Matsuoka l'aimait aussi, serait vraiment un cadeau exceptionnel. Mais il ne fallait pas rêver. Cela n'arriverait pas. Déçu, le brun soupira et descendit de son lit, écouteurs dans les oreilles. Il revêtit une veste de survêtement et quitta sa chambre, ignorant les personnes qui l'attendaient au seuil de la porte.<p>

**«-Yamazaki-senpai ! Bon anniversaire ! »** S'exclama Aiichirou.

**«-Joyeux anniversaire, Yamazaki-senpai ! »** S'exclama à son tour Momotarou.

**[… ]**

Sosuke ne répondit pas à ses coéquipiers. Bien qu'il fut touché par leurs vœux, ils ne valaient pas ceux du requin, la personne qu'il aimait secrètement. Il aurait tant voulut que Rin soit là avec les deux autres pour lui souhaiter son anniversaire, mais apparemment, ce dernier manquait à l'appel. Curieux, il demanda tout de même, sans se retourner :

**«-Où est Rin ? »**

**«-Euh…, on sait pas vraiment, depuis ce matin il est introuvable,» **répondit Ai.

**«-Si ça trouve, il est allait retrouver Nanase à son club de natation,»** ajouta Momo.

Momotarou n'aurait jamais dû dire ça. Pourquoi ? Parce que Sosuke se retourna vers lui, affichant une moue meurtrière qui le frissonner avec Aiichirou. Mais n'étant pas motiver, il reprit son chemin en essayant d'oublier ce qu'il venait d'entendre. A la seconde où il avait entendu le nom de Haruka, il avait eut une soudaine envie de plaquer Momo contre le mur avant de le tabasser pour ce qu'il venait de dire. Sa jalousie était encore plus violente qu'à l'origine. Le besoin de révéler ses sentiments à Rin devenait vraiment urgent. Mais où diable ce requin était-il aller se fourrer ?! Le jour de son anniversaire en plus ! Tss… incorrigible. Il espéra tout de même qu'il n'était pas retourner une fois de plus à Iwatobi, retrouver ses anciens camarades y compris Nanase. Putain ce qu'il pouvait le haïr ce mec, qu'est-ce qu'il avait de plus que lui qui pouvait plaire à Rin ?! Ils étaient tout les deux bruns, ils avaient aussi tout les deux des yeux bleus, la seule différence qu'il y avait était leurs tailles et leurs musculatures. Sosuke était un peu plus et grand et musclé que Haru. Mais ce n'était quand même pas ce léger détail qui favorisait Nanase, si ?! Rah ça l'énervait de ne pas savoir le genre de Matsuoka ! Pourtant, il était l'un de ses meilleur ami et il se devait de savoir ses préférences, mais Rin, était-il gay ou hétéro ? Cette simple question lui serra le cœur car il ignorait si le requin était plus attiré par les gars que par les filles ou l'inverse. Intérieurement, il espéra qu'il aimait les mecs. Il l'espéra vraiment. Ayant toujours la tête ailleurs, il ne remarqua même pas les autres membres du natation qui arrivaient du self, le sourire au lèvres.

**«-Joyeux Anniver…,» **

Ils se stoppèrent tous dans leur vœu en voyant l'absence de réaction de Sosuke. Une fois de plus, il fut touché par cette attention mais elle ne valait pas encore celle de Rin. Il en avait marre, il décida de partir du lycée et c'est avec mépris qu'il prit le bus pour le club de natation, Iwatobi, en espérant de ne pas y trouver le requin. Franchement, il se demanda où Matsuoka a bien pu aller, le jour de Son anniversaire, _**« Tout mais pas avec Nanase, ste plaît… »**_ pensa-t-il. Mais à part cet endroit, il ignorait où est ce qu'il aurait bien pu aller…

* * *

><p>Arrivé à Iwatobi, il entra en trombe dans le club et alla directement au bord de la piscine, voir si Rin n'était pas entrain de nager dans l'eau… avec Haru. Au premier coup d'œil, Sosuke n'aperçut pas le requin, par contre, il vit Makoto et ô joie…, celui qu'il ne voulait absolument pas voir aujourd'hui tout comme les autres jours, Nanase Haruka.<p>

**«-Sosuke ? Que fais-tu ici ? »** Demanda le châtain.

**«-…, Rien de spécial…, **répondit Yamazaki.** Pourquoi, ça vous dérange que j'sois ici ? »** Demanda-t-il sèchement.

**«-Non, ne t'inquiètes pas, c'est juste étonnant de te voir ici alors que tu es de Samezuka,»** répliqua Makoto.

**«-J'vois pas ce qu'il y a d'étonnant alors que Rin vient de son plein gré et qu'il vient du même lycée que moi…,»** fit remarquer Sosuke.

**«-…, Oui mais lui…, c'est différent…,»** répliqua sèchement Haru.

**«-…, Ah ouais ? Et j'pourrai savoir pourquoi ? »** Demanda Yamazaki irrité.

**«-Euh…,»** tenta Makoto pour essayer de calmer l'atmosphère.

**«-Tu le sais déjà pourquoi…,** déclara Nanase.** Il a fait partit de notre club par le passé, contrairement à toi…,»** reprit-il.

**«-Oh je vois…, **commença Sosuke. **Y a que les anciens membres qui ont le droit de venir ici, c'est ça ? »** Demanda par la suite, le requin-baleine passablement énervé.

**«-Non Yamazaki, c'est juste que…,»** commença Makoto.

**«-Juste quoi ?!** Explosa le nageur de Samezuka.** 'Tain, est-ce que Rin est là ?! »** Reprit-il.

**«-Matsuoka ? Ici ? Non, je ne l'ai pas vu et toi Haru ? »** Demanda le châtain.

**«-…, Non, je ne l'ai pas vu non plus,** répondit le dauphin. **Pourquoi ça t'intéresse tant de savoir où est Rin ? »** Demanda par la même occasion Nanase.

**«-En quoi ça te regarde ?! » **Demanda à son tour Sosuke avec toujours autant d'agacement.

**[…]**

Nanase ne prit pas la peine de répondre et continua de fixer Yamazaki qui le regardait toujours avec une moue énervée. Qu'il se souvienne, il l'avait toujours regarder de cette manière mais ça ne le déstabilisait pas pour autant, pour tout avouer, il s'en fichait complètement. Par contre, il était intrigué par son dévouement de trouver Rin. C'était-il passé quelque chose à Samezuka ? Mystère. Mais en voyant Sosuke énervé, Haru décida de ne pas en rajouter et resta calme, malgré le fait que ce silence si soudain, commençait à se faire gênant.

**«-C'est bon, j'ai plus rien à faire ici, j'vous laisse faire trempette,»** déclara Yamazaki.

Le requin-baleine commença à peine à s'éloigner qu'il entendit dans son dos :

**«-Au fait, bon anniversaire, Sosuke,»** déclara Makoto sincère.

L'interpellé ne prit même pas la peine de se retourner et de répondre « merci » au châtain tellement il était énervé. Mais d'une part, il était plutôt soulagé, Rin n'était pas retourné voir Nanase. Seulement, cela voulait dire qu'il ne savait toujours pas où il était. Cela l'inquiéta un peu mais le connaissant, il n'a pas dû aller bien loin. Il partit donc de la piscine et du club pour reprendre la direction de son lycée, rassuré. Intérieurement, il était vraiment heureux que le requin ne soit pas retourné à Iwatobi mais maintenant, il se demandait où est-ce qu'il aurait pu aller. Il espéra qu'il trouverait une bonne excuse pour s'être absenté le jour de son anniversaire parce que c'était pas dit qu'il lui pardonne, il allait même lui faire la gueule, tiens, pour lui faire payer. Sosuke aurait tellement voulut passer cette journée avec Rin, pourquoi a-t-il fallut qu'il disparaisse ? Tss… il perdait rien pour attendre. Le requin-baleine saurait lui faire regretter son absence, oh ça oui, il saurait comment le punir… mais pour l'heure, il devait déjà rentrer à Samezuka et après il verrait la manière dont il le ferait regretter.

* * *

><p>De nouveau à son lycée, Yamazaki fit toujours mine d'ignorer ses camarades mais parmi eux, un de ses coéquipier vint à sa rencontre.<p>

**«-Yamazaki-senpai ! Où étiez-vous passé ? »** Demanda Aiichirou.

**«-…, Nulle part…,»** répondit Sosuke blasé.

Le brun commença à s'éloigner.

**«-Euh… je voulais vous prévenir que…,»** commença l'argenté.

**«-Quoi ?! »** S'exclama le requin-baleine.

**«-…, Que… que Rin-senpai est revenu et… et qu'il est dans votre chambre…,» **poursuivit le deuxième année.

**«-…, 'Rci pour l'info…,»** répliqua Sosuke.

Plus qu'heureux et soulagé intérieurement, Yamazaki cacha sa joie et prit directement la direction de sa chambre. Le requin s'était enfin décidé à se montrer, pas trop tôt ! Il allait enfin pouvoir passer du temps rien que tout les deux. Enfin il l'espérait. Arrivé devant sa porte, il entra sans frapper et aperçut Rin allongé sur son lit entrain de jouer avec sa PSP. Il fit mine de l'ignorer et rejoignit son lit qui se trouvait au dessus de celui qu'il aimait.

**«-Te voilà enfin, **lança Matsuoka. **J'me demandais où tu étais,»** reprit-il.

**«-…, C'est toi qui me dis ça ?** Demanda Sosuke. **J'peux savoir où tu étais pendant tout ce temps ? »** Redemanda le requin-baleine.

**«-Quelque part… j'avais besoin d'être seul un moment…,»** avoua Rin.

**«-Tu… tu veux m'en parler ou…,»** commença le brun inquiet

**«-Non enfin…,** le coupa Matsuoka. **Je ne veux pas t'embêter avec mes affaires…,»** poursuivit-il.

A ce moment là, le requin ne s'attendait pas à ce que son meilleur ami descende de son lit et à ce qu'il s'assoit, très proche de lui.

**«-Depuis quand tu m'embêtes avec tes soucis, j'te rappelle que je suis ton meilleur pote et que tu ne m'ennuies pas du tout, au contraire,» **assura Sosuke en posant une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de Rin.

**«-Sosuke…,»** commença Matsuoka touché par cet aveu.

Le requin-baleine sourit gentiment à son ami en le voyant ainsi mais son sourire commença à s'effacer lorsqu'il vit ses yeux grenats s'humidifier. Il n'aimait pas le voir triste, voir des larmes couler le long de ses joues, il avait horreur de ça. Il sentit son cœur se serrer dans sa poitrine et il n'hésita pas à étreindre Rin, qui surpris, se laissa faire tellement il ne pouvait plus contenir ses larmes. Il sentit que Sosuke le collait contre lui et il s'accrocha à sa veste tout en sanglotant lamentablement.

**«-Rin… dis-moi ce qui ne va pas…,** déclara gentiment le brun. **Tu sais bien que je n'aime pas te voir pleurer,»** reprit-il.

**«-…, Je… je pleurs pas… baka…,** commença Matsuoka. **C'est juste que… que j'ai du mal à… à imaginer… l'année suivante… sans… sans toi à mes côtés… je… je ne veux pas qu'on se sépare… pas encore une fois… j'ai eut du mal à supporter ton… ton absence…,»** avoua Rin entre ses sanglots.

Touché et ému. C'était les deux sentiments qui qualifiait le mieux Sosuke en ce moment. Il sentit son cœur battre à tout rompre tout comme ses joues chauffer sous le coup de ses aveux. Jamais il oserait l'avouer à Rin mais, il ressentait exactement les mêmes choses que lui. Il avait du mal à se propulser dans le futur, dans un futur où Matsuoka serait une nouvelle fois loin de lui. Il aimerait tellement rester avec lui pour toujours, il l'aimait tellement son requin qu'il ne pouvait plus l'abandonner. Sosuke trouva que cette occasion était unique pour lui avouer ses sentiments, il décolla légèrement le pourpre de son torse et posa délicatement ses mains sur ses joues et essuya, avec douceur, les larmes qui y coulaient.

**«-Rin…,»** murmura Yamazaki.

Le requin rosit en entendant sa voix si envoûtante et vit qu'il rapprochait sa tête de la sienne. Leurs regards se croisèrent et ils sentirent tout les deux le souffles de l'autre caresser leurs peaux. Leurs fronts se touchaient et leurs lèvres s'effleurèrent avec douceur et lenteur. Les larmes de Rin commencèrent à se calmer et Sosuke en profita pour le ré-embrasser avec plus de passion et d'ardeur, les faisant tout les deux gémir de plaisir. Le requin répondit au baiser de son ami, maintenant « amant » et l'attira contre lui de manière à ce qu'il soit allongé sur lui. Sans rompre ce qu'ils avaient commencé, le pourpre passa ses mains derrière la nuque du requin-baleine et lui caressa les cheveux avec douceur. Ce geste eut pour effet d'électriser Sosuke qui fit passer sa langue entre les lèvres de Rin et alla trouver sa jumelle. Les deux muscles se rencontrèrent et commencèrent à se caresser sensuellement avant de devenir un bal enflammé remplit d'amour. Ils gémirent tout les deux de plaisir et continuèrent de s'embrasser jusqu'à ce que leurs poumons arrivent à leur maximum. Mais étant des nageurs de haut niveau, enfin surtout pour Rin, leurs organes respiratoires étaient habitués à de grandes inspirations lorsqu'ils nageaient donc ils pouvaient doublement profité des lèvres de l'autre. Seulement, il fallait bien y mettre fin un moment ou à un autre, d'autant plus que le requin avait d'autres projets plus… érotiques pour son Sosuke, vu que c'était son anniversaire, il fallait lui faire plaisir et Rin saurait le faire. Ils rompirent donc leur ardent baiser, haletant, le feu aux joues et les yeux embués par un désir déjà naissant.

* * *

><p><strong>!\ YAOI ~,~**

* * *

><p>Seulement, ils redoutaient tout les deux d'être dérangé lors de leurs petits… jeux sensuels et alors qu'il allait se lever, Yamazaki fut stoppé par le requin qui le colla contre le matelas en lui souriant d'une manière très… suspecte. Il voulut répliquer mais les lèvres de Rin prirent ardemment possession des siennes et il ne pu se retenir de lui répondre. Mais il ne s'attendait pas à ce que le pourpre rompt aussi rapidement son baiser et qu'il le délaisse pour aller… fermer la porte à clé ?! Qu'il était prévoyant ce requin. Aussi, il retira sa veste de survet', lentement, la faisant glisser le long de son corps sous les yeux enflammés par le désir de Sosuke. Il continua sur cette lancée et s'attaqua à son T-shirt, toujours avec autant de sensualité et lenteur qui commencèrent à impatienter le grand brun, qui se retenait de ne pas lui sauter dessus. En voyant Rin, maintenant torse-nu, Yamazaki sentit une grande chaleur le prendre soudainement, ses muscles si bien sculptés, cette peau blanche qui avait l'air si douce, si appétissante, son corps était parfait. Pressé, Sosuke ne tarda pas à retirer lui aussi ses vêtements du haut et, chose étant faite, il réduisit aussitôt l'écart entre lui et Matsuoka. Ce dernier ressentait d'ailleurs ces mêmes sensations, le corps divinement bâtit du grand brun tout comme son teint légèrement bronzé étaient juste un pur régal pour ses yeux sanguins. Jamais il lui aurait avoué mais son torse ne le laissa pas indifférent, il était tellement musclé et impressionnant qu'il en était devenu difficile, pour Rin, de ne pas s'imaginer des fantasmes plutôt érotiques, à chaque fois qu'ils étaient en maillot de bain. Et aujourd'hui, il allait enfin pouvoir réaliser ses rêves les plus fous, d'autant plus que c'était l'anniversaire de son meilleur ami, dorénavant petit ami. Cependant, alors que Sosuke allait le ré-embrasser, il lui mit la main sur la bouche et lui murmura à l'oreille.<p>

**«-…, Allons dans la salle de bain… » **

Surpris, le requin-baleine rougit sous le ton envoûtant de la voix de son ancien capitaine et se laissa entraîner par ce dernier, tellement il avait envie de lui. Arrivés dans la salle de bain, Rin ferma la porte à clé, bien évidemment, avant de reporter toute son attention sur Sosuke. Bon sang ce qu'il était sexy, simplement vêtit de son pantalon ! Le seul bémol s'était qu'il ne lui moulait pas ses formes, dommage… . Rin se doutait bien qu'un _certain_ endroit de son corps devait être en réaction dans ses moments là et le seul moyen pour le constater était de lui retirer ce fichu jogging. Il se rapprocha donc du grand brun, jusqu'à ce qu'il heurte le mur de dos. Leurs visages n'étaient séparés que de quelques millimètre et Sosuke pouvait voir la flamme de désir qui illuminaient les yeux sanguins du requin.

**«-Rin…,»** commença Yamazaki.

Il ne put finir sa phrase que les lèvres de Matsuoka prirent les siennes d'assaut pour l'embrasser passionnément. En même temps, le pourpre fit glisser ses mains le long du torse de Sosuke et commença à le caresser sensuellement. Sa peau était si douce au toucher, Rin prenait plaisir à le caresser, il rompit d'ailleurs leur baiser et descendit au niveau de son cou qui avait l'air appétissant. Il commença d'abord par l'embrasser tendrement, laissant parfois sa langue retracer ses courbes et approfondit la chose en lui mordillant gentiment la peau. Seulement, il avait oublié un petit détail : ses dents étaient aussi aiguisées que celle des requins et forcément, Sosuke lui fit savoir :

**«-Aïe…»**

Désolé, Rin stoppa tout ses gestes, au grand regret que grand brun, et s'éloigna légèrement de lui, en baissant la tête.

**«-…, Pardonnes-moi…, je ne voulais pas te faire mal… j'ai tout gâché…,»** déclara-t-il désolé.

Il tourna le dos à Sosuke et s'apprêta à ouvrir la porte jusqu'à ce que le grand brun abatte son poing sur la porte, juste au dessus de lui, ce qui signifiait qu'il se trouvait juste derrière.

**«-Pars pas…,»** déclara Yamazaki.

**«-…, Mais… je t'ai…,»** commença Rin sans se retourner.

**«-Mordu ?** Le coupa Sosuke. **C'est pas grave…,»** reprit-il.

Il fit tourner Matsuoka sur lui même et le colla contre la porte en le prenant par les épaules, en faisant en sorte que leurs torses se touchent.

**«-…, Je dirais même que c'est… érotique,» **ajouta le grand brun d'une voix suave.

Rin frissonna en entendant les paroles de son petit ami et croisa une fois de plus, son regard remplit de désir. Il n'avait pas envie de s'arrêter ici, il avait tellement rêvé de ces instants avec Sosuke qu'il ne voulait en aucun cas stopper ses activités… surtout par sa faute.

**«-…, Continues…,» **murmura soudainement le requin-baleine.

Apparemment il lisait dans ses yeux comme dans un livre ouvert et on pouvait dire que ça l'arrangeait. Le pourpre entoura avec hésitation le corps du brun et le ré-embrassa tendrement avant de reprendre ses baisers dans le cou de Sosuke. Ce dernier frissonna sous les baisers sensuels de Rin et il le vit descendre un peu plus bas, au niveau de son torse. Il sentit la langue du requin retracer sensuellement les courbes de ses pectoraux et gémit lorsqu'il se mit à s'attarda sur ses boutons de chair si sensibles.

**«-Mmhh… Ah… R-Rin…,» **

La langue du requin titilla ses tétons déjà durcis et ses doigts les caressaient avec ardeur. La chaleur commença alors à augmenter entre eux deux et quelque chose disait à Sosuke que c'était loin d'être terminé, même très loin. D'autant plus que Matsuoka descendit encore plus bas et arriva au niveau de ses abdominaux. Mais d'abord, il s'agenouilla et entreprit de retirer son pantalon ainsi que le sien, ils étaient maintenant simplement vêtis de leurs sous-vêtements. Le grand brun rosit en voyant Rin à genoux, devant lui, surtout devant _cet_ endroit et il le vit de nouveau entrain de lécher avec sensualité ses muscles et frémit en sentant sa langue sur ses abdos. Sans le vouloir, il s'accrocha à ses cheveux pour éviter de gémir mais le pourpre n'avait pas l'air d'être du même avis.

**«-…, Ne te retiens pas de gémir, je veux entendre ta voix remplit de plaisir… Sosuke…,»** ordonna le requin.

Yamazaki ne répondit pas et le laissa faire, en retirant sa main de ses cheveux et en essayant tout de même de masquer son plaisir.

**«-Ah… Rin… tu… tu voudrais pas…,»** commença le grand brun.

**«-Oui ? »**

**«-…, Que… qu'on aille… qu'on aille sous la douche pour… pour continuer… »** Reprit Sosuke.

Le pourpre esquissa un sourire plutôt pervers et se releva avec l'aide de son petit ami.

**«-…, C'est toi qui décide… c'est ton anniversaire après tout…,»** assura Rin.

Le requin-baleine rosit en entendant ses paroles et entraîna Matsuoka dans la cabine de douche en le collant contre la paroi. Sans plus attendre, il l'embrassa avec passion et lui caressa sensuellement le torse tout en ondulant ses hanches contre les siennes. Leurs langues se rencontrèrent une nouvelle fois et commencèrent une danse passionnée et enflammée, les faisant gémir tout les deux de plaisir. Ils se séparèrent après cinq minutes de baisers intenses et Rin alla allumer l'eau chaude de la douche avant d'inverser les positions. Sosuke était maintenant contre le mur et il savait très bien ce qui allait arrivé ensuite. Son petit ami le ré-embrassa tendrement avant de se ré-agenouiller et de s'amuser avec l'élastique de son sous-vêtement. Il sentit ses lèvres caresser sa peau et rougit lorsqu'il sentit son dernier vêtement glisser le long de ses jambes.

**«-…, Rin…,» **gémit Sosuke.

Le pourpre le regarda avant de reporter toute son attention sur l'objet de ses désirs. Il commença par la caresser doucement de toute sa longueur, jetant parfois des coups d'œil pervers et furtifs à son petit ami qui nageait déjà en plein plaisir. Jamais il n'avait vu le requin-baleine dans cet état là et il devait avouer qu'il était vraiment trop sexy et désirable comme ça. Sans le faire plus attendre, Rin donna quelques coups de langues sur son intimité déjà tendu à son maximum avant de commencer à le prendre en bouche.

**«-Aaaaahhh… R-Rin… aaahh…,» **gémit Yamazaki.

Le requin continua de prendre sa verge en bouche, jusqu'à son intégralité. Il entreprit ensuite à commencer un lent va-et-vient,

faisant gémir le brun.

**«-Aaaaahh… aaahh… R-Rin… R-Rin… c'est… c'est… han oui… bon…,» **

Cette nouvelle sensation que lui procurait son petit ami était tout simplement exquise. De plus, Matsuoka avait l'air de savoir s'y prendre avec ce genre de chose et c'était pas pour autant lui déplaire. Il voulait qu'il continue ses gestes jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive au point de non retour. Il sentait sa langue caresser sensuellement son membre et sentit que Rin accéléra son mouvement. Son plaisir doubla, voir même tripla, sa chaleur corporelle augmenta et ses gémissements commençaient à se faire plus pressant et suppliant.

**«-…, Aaahhhh… aaahhh… Rin… ste… ste… aah… plaît… con… han oui… continues…,»** supplia Sosuke.

Heureux que ça lui plaise autant, le requin continua sur sa lancée et accéléra encore plus son rythme afin de faire encore plus gémir le grand brun. C'était tellement plaisant pour Rin t'entendre Yamazaki gémir grâce à lui, que son intimité se tendait en même temps. Il rougit en pensant à ce qu'il venait de penser et sentit que son petit ami s'accrocha à ses cheveux tellement il était submergé par le plaisir.

**«-Aaaaaahhhhh… Rin… je… je vais… je vais… ven… ir…,»** gémit le requin-baleine.

A ce moment-là, le pourpre ralentit son rythme jusqu'à l'arrêter complètement, à la plus grande surprise de Sosuke. A vrai dire, il ne s'attendait pas qu'il stoppe soudainement ce qu'il était entrain de faire, surtout _cette_ chose là. Il le vit se relever et il croisa son regard sanguin déterminé.

**«-Pour… pourquoi tu t'es arrêté ? »** Demanda le grand brun surpris.

**«-…, Parce que… je veux qu'on vienne ensemble…,»** avoua Rin en rougissant.

Trop mignon. Voir le requin pourpre rougir et l'entendre dire des choses érotiques étaient vraiment unique et adorable. Sosuke esquissa un petit sourire pervers et inversa leurs positions, à la plus grande surprise de Matsuoka.

**«-Mais…,»** commença-t-il.

**«-…, C'est mon anniversaire ? » **Demanda le requin-baleine.

**«-…, Euh bah oui et ? » **Demanda à son tour Rin.

**«-Tu veux me faire plaisir ? » **Redemanda Sosuke.

**«-…, Bien sûr que oui ! »** S'exclama le pourpre.

**«-Alors… laisse moi te faire l'amour…,»** répliqua Yamazaki.

Le visage de Rin vira au cramoisi et sentit son intimité se tendre encore plus en écoutant ces paroles. Sosuke s'en aperçut et s'agenouilla à son tour avant de commencer à caresser, à travers le tissu, la bosse qui s'était formé.

**«-Sosuke…,»** gémit Matsuoka.

Le grand brun ne perdit pas son temps et retira le dernier vêtement de son petit ami qui se retint, tout comme lui, de gémir.

**«-Rin…, je veux t'entendre gémir… ne te retiens pas…,» **ordonna Yamazaki.

Il jeta un coup d'oeil au requin et s'aperçut qu'il le regardait avec désir mais aussi avec inquiétude.

**«-C'est… c'est ta première ? »** Demanda-t-il.

**«-…, O-oui…,»** avoua Rin.

Sosuke lui sourit tendrement.

**«-Je suis honoré… je suis donc ton premier…, j'espère que je serai le dernier également,»** déclara-t-il.

Il donna un coup de langue sur l'intimité de son petit ami et s'apprêta à le préparer jusqu'à ce la main du requin intercepte doucement la sienne. Étonné, il leva la tête et croisa le regard inquiet de Matsuoka.

**«-…, Je sais…,»** déclara le requin-baleine.

**«-…, Ça… ça va faire mal ? » **Demanda Rin.

**«-Au début, oui… mais je ferai tout mon possible pour ne pas te faire mal, mais pour ça, il faut que je te prépare…,» **répondit Sosuke.

**«-… D'ac… D'accord…, j'te fais confiance…,»** répliqua le pourpre.

Yamazaki lui sourit et entreprit de le préparer. Il commença par le pénétrer à un seul doigt et le vit déjà se tordre de douleur. Pour l'aider à se détendre, il le prit en bouche et exécuta de lents va-et-viens pour qu'il essaie d'oublier cette sensation.

**«-Aah… Sosu… Sosuke… aaahhh…,» **gémit Rin.

Le grand brun continua sa douce torture et ajouta un doigt afin de mieux pouvoir le préparer. Les gémissements du requin se faisaient plus suppliant, plus désireux et alors qu'il allait encore ajouter un doigt, le pourpre lui caressa les cheveux et lui fit, en même temps, relever la tête pour que leurs regards, remplis d'envie se croisent.

**«-…, Prends-moi…,»** déclara soudainement Matsuoka.

Surpris, Yamazaki se releva et se colla à lui. Leurs intimités se touchèrent et ils gémirent tout les deux en une parfaite synchronisation.

**«-Tu es sûr que tu le veux ?** Demanda Sosuke. **Après je ne pourrai plus m'arrêter,»** reprit-il.

**«-…, Oui… je veux le faire…,»** assura Rin.

Il l'embrassa ardemment.

**«-Joyeux anniversaire, Sosuke…, je… je t'aime…,» **déclara le pourpre.

Suite à cet aveu, le grand brun rougit et fondit sur les lèvres de son petit ami qu'il aimait tellement. Ce jour était vraiment le meilleur de toute sa vie, pour l'instant. Ses sentiments étaient réciproques, le cadeau qu'il voulait tant, venait juste de lui être donné.

**«-Merci… je t'aime aussi, Rin…,»** répliqua le requin-baleine au comble du bonheur.

Matsuoka sourit de toute ses dents et ré-embrassa amoureusement son petit ami pendant que ce dernier, le souleva légèrement contre le mur. Il lui écarta les jambes et se plaça automatiquement dans son entre-jambe.

**«-Tu… tu es prêt ? » **Demanda Sosuke.

**«-…, O-oui…,»** répondit simplement le pourpre.

Leurs regards se croisèrent pour la énième fois et Rin s'accrocha fermement aux épaules de son amant, lorsque celui-ci commença à entrer en lui. Il serra des dents pour essayer de ne pas gémir de douleur et laissa Sosuke le pénétrer jusqu'au maximum. Lorsqu'il arriva au bout, il stoppa tout ses mouvements et laissa Rin bien se placer pour l'acte futur.

**«-Désolé de t'avoir fait mal…,»** déclara Yamazaki désolé.

**«-…, C'est pas grave…,»** assura Rin.

Le requin entoura la taille de son partenaire avec l'aide de ses jambes et s'agrippa à ses épaules. Avant que Sosuke ne commence à bouger, il l'embrassa passionnément en ajouta sa langue, le temps de s'habituer à la présence du membre en lui. Lorsque ce fut le cas, il ondula ses hanches et donna le feu vert au grand brun qui commença à se mouvoir lentement en lui. De faibles gémissements commencèrent à s'échapper de la bouche de Rin et Yamazaki comptait bien les accentuer.

**«-Aaahh… aahh… Sosu… Sosu… aahhh… ke…,»** gémit Matsuoka.

Heureux que ça lui plaise, le requin-baleine accélérera son rythme et s'accrocha aux hanches du requin pour être plus à l'aise lors de ses mouvements. Entendre Rin prononcer son nom en gémissant était juste exquis, depuis le temps qu'il en avait rêvé, c'était encore mieux que dans ses fantasmes les plus érotiques qu'il avait imaginé avec son capitaine. Bon sang, ce qu'il pouvait l'aimer, depuis qu'il était partit en Australie, il avait ressentit une sensation de manque, comme si quelqu'un lui était indispensable dans la vie et cette personne n'était qu'autre que Rin. Depuis qu'ils se connaissaient, chaque jour passé à ses côtés était inoubliable. Et aujourd'hui encore, Sosuke avait besoin de Matsuoka pour que sa vie aie un sens. Ils allaient enfin pouvoir rester ensemble et cela ne pouvait pas plus le rendre heureux. Mais pour l'heure, il se devait de le combler, il l'aimait plus que tout et il avait envie qu'il se souvienne de leur première fois ensemble. Il accélérera une fois de plus son mouvement et accentua les gémissements de plaisir de Rin.

**«-Aaaaahhhh… aahh… Sosu… Sosuke… con… continue… ste… han oui… plaît,»** gémit le requin.

Yamazaki obéit à son amant et continua de se mouvoir en lui à une vitesse modérée. Il voulait faire durer le plaisir et il n'accélérerait son rythme que lorsqu'ils arriveront à leur apogée. Leurs souffles commençaient à s'accélérer, leurs gémissements s'entrecroisaient et leurs plaisirs se décuplaient à chaque fois que Sosuke exécutait un mouvement.

Ils firent l'amour pendant une bonne heure, sous l'eau chaude de la douche, criant maintenant leur plaisir. Ils sentirent qu'ils allaient bientôt arriver à leurs termes et Sosuke jugea que c'était sans doute le moment idéal pour accélérer une dernière fois son rythme. Il sentit que Rin s'agrippa de toute ses forces sur ses épaules et le rapprocha encore plus de lui afin qu'il puisse finir en beauté ce qu'il avait commencé.

**«-AAAAAAHHHHH… SOSU… AAAHH… SOSUKE… JE… JE VAIS… JE VAIS… AAAAAAAAHHHHH… ! »** Cria Rin.

Le pourpre sentit une grande chaleur dans son bas-ventre et elle explosa au bout de quelques secondes, alors que le brun le pénétrait toujours rapidement. Il se déversa sur leurs torses et attendit que Sosuke arrive lui aussi à son terme. Ce qu'il ne tarda pas arriver.

**«-AAAAHHH… RIN… AAAHHH RIN… JE VAIS… JE VAIS… AAAAHHHHH ! » **Cria Yamazaki.

Il accélérera encore une dernière fois avant de rendre les armes en se déversant dans l'intimité de Rin. Ils étaient tout les deux à bout de souffle, leurs torses se soulevaient au rythme de leurs respirations haletantes et ils s'écroulèrent tout les deux au sol, leurs jambes ne les portaient plus. Sosuke se retira de son petit ami et se mit à côté de lui, la tête sur l'épaule.

**«-C'était…,»** commença Rin.

**«-…, Génial ? »** Demanda le requin-baleine.

**«-Oui…, merci… merci pour ce moment… je t'aime… je t'aime Sosuke…,»** déclara sincèrement le pourpre en regardant son petit ami.

**«-Moi aussi je t'aime Rin… merci pour ton cadeau… c'est le meilleur que j'ai jamais reçu,»** répliqua Yamazaki.

**«-Mais… j't'ai rien offert encore,»** répliqua le requin étonné.

**«-Si,»** assura Sosuke.

**«-Quoi ? » **Demanda le pourpre.

**«-Ton amour,»** répondit simplement le grand brun.

* * *

><p><strong>Fin YAOI<strong>

* * *

><p>Rin rougit en entendant ses paroles et ne put s'empêcher de l'embrasser tendrement. Il était si heureux que Sosuke l'aime comme lui l'aimait. Ce jour était vraiment un des meilleur de sa vie. Le couple se releva et se mit sous le jet de douche afin de se nettoyer sensuellement en s'embrassant ardemment et en se caressant mutuellement. Leur douche enfin terminé, ils revêtirent une simple serviette qu'ils enroulèrent autour de leur taille et sortirent de la salle de bain. Ils rejoignirent le lit de Rin et s'y assirent enfin, simplement Sosuke.<p>

**«-Où tu vas ? »** Demanda-t-il.

Le pourpre ne répondit pas et alla dans son armoire chercher quelque chose.

**«-Fermes les yeux, ste plaît,»** ordonna Matsuoka.

Étonné, le brun obéit et sentit que deux choses étaient posées sur ses genoux. Il ré-ouvrit les yeux et eut la très bonne surprise de voir deux paquets. Il regarda le requin qui le rejoignit à côté de lui.

**«-J'espère qu'ils te plairont,»** déclara Rin sincère.

Sosuke les ouvrit et sourit en voyant ses cadeaux. C'était sans doute la plus belle peluche d'un requin-baleine qu'il avait reçu. Elle était douce et vraiment bien réussie. Le deuxième cadeau lui plu encore plus. Il s'agissait d'un sweat décoré avec le pelage du même poisson et la capuche était en forme de gueule de requin-baleine. C'était les meilleurs qu'ils n'avaient jamais reçu.

**«-Merci Rin…, je t'aime…,» **déclara Sosuke très heureux.

Il embrassa Rin pour la énième et fêtèrent son anniversaire jusqu'à la nuit où Ai et Momo ainsi que Seijirou les rejoignirent.

* * *

><p>The End ~<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Alors vos impressions ?<strong>

**Désolée pour cette fin pourrie T.T mais j'avais pas vraiment d'inspiration :/**

**Gomen, j'espère que cela vous a quand même plu !**

**A treès bientôt ^^ **

**Sayonara :3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ohayo :3 ! Voici le One-Shot number 2 !**

**Deux bruns aux yeux bleus juste divin *,* seront les deux vedettes de cet OS, j'ai nommé… **

**Sosuke Yamazaki et Haruka Nanase ! **

**Oui, je sais, c'est un couple plutôt improbable mais malgré le fait qu'ils soient rivaux, j'aime bien l'idée de leur couples ^^ !**

**Je remercie mes amies fans de yaoi pour avoir proposer ce couple *3* !**

**Voilà un OS yaoiste (comme vous les aimez ^^) pour vous remercier ;) **

**Bonne lecture à vous et à tout les autres lecteurs !**

* * *

><p><strong>Mais d'abord, réponse à la review :<strong>

**Guest : Merci pour ta review, elle m'a fait très plaisir, arigato ^^ ! Un MakoHaru ? Mais certainement, c'était dans mes intentions ! Ça sera le prochain OS après celui-ci ;) ! Ne me tues pas pour celui-là s'il-te-plaît, un SosuHaru, _please, don't kill me_ T.T ! J'espère quand même qu'il te plaira, bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p><strong>~ Ultimate Night ~<strong>

* * *

><p>Ça y est. Le lycée était terminé pour les troisième année. Ils ont réussit à avoir leurs diplômes et ils allaient devoir quitter leurs amis de première et deuxième année pour se tourner vers leurs futurs. Quelques-uns rejoindront une université tandis que d'autres reprendront sans doute les affaires familiales. Les années du lycées étaient vraiment des souvenirs inoubliables. Aucun des jeunes adultes ne les oublieraient, surtout ceux qui concernaient les tournois de natation. D'ailleurs chacun d'entre eux continueraient de nager de leurs côtés et qui sait, peut être qu'ils se retrouveraient lors de compétition. Mais pour l'heure, ils se devaient de fêter leurs réussites au B.A.C et ça, un certain requin pourpre était entrain d'y penser. Il était dans sa chambre de dortoir, allonger sur son lit, les bras croisés au dessus de la tête et essaya de voir comment lui et son nakama de chambre pourraient souhaiter leurs diplômes. Le fêter à deux s'avérerait peut être trop ennuyant et Rin savait que le requin-baleine n'aimerait pas son idée, car oui, il en avait une. De plus, il pourrait inviter Momotarou ainsi que Seijirou et Aiichirou à venir avec eux, cela serait plus joyeux. N'y tenant plus, il se redressa et utilisa l'échelle du lit pour voir Sosuke dans la même position que lui et qui écoutait de la musique.<p>

**«-Oï Sosuke ! **S'exclama Rin.** Ça te dirait de fêter notre B.A.C ? »** Demanda-t-il par la suite.

**«-…, Tout les deux ? Ça risque d'être un peu emmerdant nan ? »** Demanda à son tour le brun.

**«-Oui, j'sais, j'y ai penser, on pourrait inviter Seijirou et Momo ainsi que Ai, qu'est-ce qu-t'en pense ? »** Redemanda le requin.

**«-Moui, ça me va…,» **répliqua Sosuke en faisant la moue.

**«-Oï ! Pourquoi tu fais cette tête ? »** Demanda aussitôt Rin.

**«-…, J'me doute que tu veux aussi inviter Nanase et Tachibana nan ? »** Demanda sèchement le brun.

**«-…, Ben…,** commença Matsuoka. **C'est sans doute la dernière fois que je les vois et…,»** reprit-il.

**«-C'est bon, ça me va, j'ferai comme si ils s'ront pas là…,»** le coupa Sosuke.

**«-*Soupire*, t'es vraiment incorrigible…,»** répliqua le requin, blasé.

**«-…, Au fait, tu comptes nous inviter où ? »** Demanda le requin-baleine, curieux.

**«-Mmhh…, en fait…, je comptais demander à Haru si il était d'accord pour qu'on aille chez lui…,»** avoua Rin.

**«-…, Parce qu'en plus, tu veux qu'on aille chez Nanase… ? Tu trouve pas que tu m'en demande un petit peu trop là… ?** Demanda le brun.

**«-Tu m'as dit que tu f'rais comme si ils n'étaient pas là donc j'ai compris que tu te fichais de l'endroit où on allait faire la fête,»** répondit le requin.

**«-Tss…, je sens que j'vais m'éclater…,»** déclara Sosuke.

**«-Roh, mais t'auras cas l'ignorer si vraiment tu ne peux pas voir sa tronche…,»** répliqua le pourpre blasé par son comportement.

Sosuke ne répondit pas et se remit à écouter sa musique en ignorant Rin qui faisait la moue. Franchement, il était énervant quand il était comme ça. C'était quand même grâce à Haru et les autres si il nageait toujours et par conséquent, c'est grâce à ça qu'il a peut réaliser le rêve du requin-baleine à sa place. Rin ne comprenait décidément pas pourquoi son meilleur ami détestait tant le dauphin.

**«-Si tu crois que je déteste Nanase, c'est faux, cependant…,** commença Sosuke. **Je trouve qu'il te distrais de trop et qu'il t'éloigne de ton rêve, de plus, tu te soucis trop de lui alors qu'il en vaut pas la peine, enfin je veux dire, qu'il a déjà ses nakama pour le soutenir, toi, tu nous as nous, Ai, Momo, Seijirou et moi, j'accepte que tu « veilles sur lui » mais c'est pour ça que je ne peux pas le voir,» **reprit-il.

Le silence répondit au requin-baleine mais il comprit que Rin l'avait comprit dans ses explications. Haru est un mec sympa seulement, Sosuke n'appréciait pas qu'il s'approche trop du requin, il ne voulait pas qu'il nuise à ses plus grands rêves, il acceptait le fait qu'ils soient amis tout les deux amis mais ça s'arrêtait là. Bien qu'il le respecte pour son talent, il n'y avait absolument rien entre eux, juste une rivalité, qui sans doute, sera éternelle. A proprement parlé, Sosuke ne voyait pas pourquoi Rin aimait bien Nanase…, c'est vrai quoi, ce mec souriait jamais, il était tout le temps sérieux, dès qu'il voyait de l'eau, il se déshabillait pour plonger dedans…, ce mec était tout simplement incorrigible. En parlant du dauphin, Rin était entrain de lui téléphoner à propos de ce soir et apparemment ça avait l'air d'être bon…, malheureusement pour Sosuke.

**«-C'est bon pour ce soir, Haru est d'accord, seulement…,»** commença Rin.

**«-Quoi ? Il veut quelque chose ?! »** S'exclama le brun.

**«-…, Ouais…, il veut du maquereau, c'est son poisson préféré…,» **répliqua le requin.

**«-Tsss… c'qui faut pas faire…,»** jura Sosuke.

Le pourpre soupira d'exaspération avant de s'allonger sur son lit et de se mettre à jouer avec sa PSP. Cependant, il entendit des pas pressés qui se rapprochèrent de la chambre et avant même qu'il puisse se redresser, deux élèves, dont un de première et l'autre de deuxième année, déboulèrent dans la chambre, suivit d'un élève déjà diplômé.

**«-Rin-senpai ! Yamazaki-senpai !** S'exclama Momotarou. **Bravo pour vos diplômes ! » **Reprit-il.

**«-Félicitation, Rin-senpai, Yamazaki-senpai ! »** S'exclama à son tour Aiichirou.

**«-Yosh, bravo tout les deux ! Vous comptez fêter ça rassurez moi ?! »** Demanda Seijirou.

Le requin se redressa et regarda avec lassitude les nouveaux arrivants.

**«-…, Merci vous trois et pour te répondre Seijirou, oui, nous comptons fêter ça et je voulais justement vous demander si vous seriez d'accord pour fêter ça avec nous,»** déclara Rin.

**«-Bien sûr qu'on est d'accord Rin-senpai !** S'exclama Momo. **On va où ? »** Demanda-t-il.

**«-…, Chez Nanase,» **répondit Sosuke en descendant de son lit, blasé.

**«-Chez Haruka-senpai ? »** Demanda Ai, étonné.

**«-…, Ouais…,»** reprit le requin-baleine.

**«-Tu n'as pas l'air enthousiaste, j'me trompe, So-chan ? »** Demanda Seijirou.

**«-…, Non enfin…,»** commença l'intéressé.

**«-Roh aller, laisse tomber ta rivalité avec Haru-chan pour ce soir et éclates toi ! »** Poursuivit le grand roux.

**«-*Soupire*, d'accord, j'essayerai d'être… plus cool avec lui…, j'ai bien dit que j'allais essayer…,»** répliqua le grand brun.

**«-Cool, c'est sympa Sosuke, merci et puis, t'auras qu'à l'éviter si vraiment tu ne veux pas le voir,»** déclara Rin.

**«-Oui et puis, ce n'est que pour une soirée donc ça ira, je peux faire un effort,»** ajouta Sosuke.

**«-Trop cool !** S'exclama Momo. **Cela veut dire que Gou-san sera là, elle aussi ! »** Reprit-il avec des cœurs dans les yeux.

**«-Mais oui, t'as raison, si l'équipe d'Haru-chan sera présente, ça veut dire que Gou-chan sera également ! »** S'exclama à son tour Seijirou.

**«-Hum-hum…, **commença Rin. **Dis donc vous deux… si vous venez juste pour embêter ma sœur, vous pouvez rester ici, il est hors de question que vous l'approchiez !** S'exclama le requin, énervé.

**«-Mais… R-Rin…,»** commença le grand Mikoshiba.

**«-Y a pas de « mais » ! Si vous voulez revenir en un seul morceau et sans morsure, je vous conseille de ne pas vous approcher Gou, pigé ?!** Demanda le requin, menaçant.

**«-…, A-aye sir…,»** répondirent les deux frères, effrayés.

**«-Bien…, bon assez bavarder, allons en ville chercher de quoi manger pour ce soir ! »** S'exclama Rin.

**«-Yosh ! »** S'exclamèrent les quatre autres garçons.

Les nageurs sortirent tous de la chambre et quittèrent leur lycée avec entrain, enfin, pour certain. Oui, comme vous vous en doutez, Sosuke était vraiment le seul des cinq étudiants qui n'était pas pressé d'être ce soir. Malgré le fait qu'il ait assurer qu'il ferait un effort à ses amis, il n'était pas sûr de tenir sa promesse jusqu'au bout. M'enfin, il essayerait de se montrer « sympa » avec les membres de Iwatobi et aussi, amis de Rin. Peu motivé, il resta à la traîne et suivait Seijirou et les autres de loin. Il les regarda et se demanda comment ils pouvaient être aussi enthousiastes. Contrairement à eux, il n'avait jamais eut de contact amical avec Haru et les autres, juste des rivalités. Cependant, pour faire plaisir à ses amis, il ferait l'effort de se montrer sympathique avec les nageurs d'Iwatobi. Si ça trouve, ils s'entendraient bien. Enfin, il le découvrirait bien ce soir. Pour l'instant, il faut faire les courses pour ce soir et en plus, Nanase voulait qu'on lui rapporte du maquereau. Pff… incorrigible ce dauphin. Mais bon, il paraît qu'il est bon cuisinier donc c'était pas vraiment problématique. Le seul hic était peut être de trouver du poisson alors que la nuit commençait à tomber. De plus, Seijirou voulait prendre des boissons et quelque chose disait à Sosuke qu'il manigançait quelque chose dans son esprit. A son avis, il n'allait pas prendre que des sodas. Cela promettait d'être quelque chose… . Surtout que Momo désirait plus que tout de trouver un cadeau sucré pour sa Gou-san, seulement, c'était limite si il ne se prenait pas un poing sur la tête de la part de Rin, qui franchement, se demandait pourquoi il l'avait invité lui, ainsi que son frère. Le seul, qui franchement restait comme à son habitude, était Aiichirou. Toujours aussi timide et normal. C'était un des point positif. Parce que à côté de ça, les deux rouquins étaient tellement bruyants qu'ils attiraient l'attention des passants lorsqu'ils passaient dans les rues. Rin et Sosuke ne savaient plus où se mettre et ils regrettaient de les avoir amenés. M'enfin, c'était tout de même plus vivant quand ils étaient avec eux et on pouvait dire qu'il y avait de l'ambiance. Le pire resterait sans doute la nuit chez Nanase. Cela promettait d'être épique…

* * *

><p>Aux alentours de 23h, les étudiants de Samezuka arrivèrent chez Haru, les bras chargés de sacs de courses. Ils ne leur restaient plus qu'à grimper le nombre incalculable de marche qui les séparaient de leur destination.<p>

**«-Aahh…, c'est encore loin ? »** Demanda Momotarou, épuisé.

**«-Non, il faut juste monter ces marches,»** répondit Rin.

**«-Na-nani ?! »** S'exclamèrent les deux frère Mikoshiba.

**«-Quoi ? C'est juste des marches…,»** intervint Sosuke, blasé.

**«-Oui mais t'as vu tout ce qu'il y a ?** Demanda Seijirou. **Nos bras commencent à fatiguer…,»** ajouta-t-il.

**«-Bah… fallait pas prendre tant de boisson…,** répliqua le requin-baleine. **Mais au fait, j'pourrai savoir ce que t'a acheté ? »** Demanda-t-il, curieux.

**«-Héhé… faudra attendre cette nuit pour le savoir,»** répondit le rouquin, malicieux.

**[…]**

Sosuke ne trouva rien à répondre et se contenta de d'enjamber les marches en suivant Rin. Le regard que lui avait adressé Seijirou le laissait perplexe sur la suite des événements. Qu'avait-il prit ? De l'alcool ? Non quand même pas, si ? Enfin, il était majeur et il l'était presque lui avec le requin. Seulement, Momo et Ai ne l'étaient pas et cela risquait de déraper si ils se mettaient à boire de l'alcool. Le pire serait sans doute de les ramener chez eux, les parents ne risquaient pas d'être très content surtout ceux du petit argenté tellement innocent. Le requin-baleine espéra qu'il ne s'agissait pas de ça et continua d'escalader les marches, derrière le pourpre. Ils se rapprochaient petit à petit de la maison du dauphin et on entendait déjà les membres d'Iwatobi entrain de s'amuser. Cela promettait d'être distrayant. Les cinq élèves de Samezuka arrivèrent au seuil de l'habitation en question et Rin toqua à la porte. Aussitôt, ce fut non pas Haru qui leur ouvrit mais Makoto.

**«-Rin-chan ! Te voilà enfin ! »** S'exclama le châtain, heureux.

**«-Ouais et chui pas venu tout seul,»** répliqua le requin en se décalant.

L'orque vit les autres élèves de Samezuka.

**«-Ooh, So-chan ! Momo-chan, Ai-chan ! Seijirou-senpai !** S'exclama Makoto. **C'est sympa que vous soyez tous venu, mais entrez, ne rester pas dehors ! »** Poursuivit-il.

**«-Salut Mako-chan ! »** S'exclama le grand roux en entrant.

**«-Makoto-senpai ! »** S'exclamèrent à leur tour Aiichirou et Momotarou.

**«-Ah là là, ça promet d'être bruyant, ce soir,»** déclara Rin en suivant ses amis.

Tout les élèves de Samezuka étaient rentrés à l'exception de Sosuke qui resta sur le seuil de la porte, l'air absent.

**«-So-chan ? Tu ne rentres pas ? »** Intervint Makoto.

Le silence répondit à la place du requin-baleine qui, enfait, n'avait pas entendu la question du châtain tellement il était occupé avec ses pensées.

**«-…, Euh, quoi ? » **Demanda-t-il.

**«-Tu ne rentres pas ? »** Répéta le châtain.

**«-Si, si…,»** répondit Sosuke, déboussolé.

Le brun se décida enfin à rentrer et fut suivit de Makoto qui lui indiqua la direction du salon où tout le monde les attendait… ou presque. Il remarqua tout de suite qu'il manquait quelqu'un. Il y avait certe Nagisa, Rei et Gou mais Haru n'était pas présent. Mais où était-il alors ?

**«-Eh…, Makoto ? » **Intervint le requin-baleine.

**«-Oui, un problème, So-chan ? »** Demanda le châtain.

**«-Nan mais où est… Haruka ? **Demanda Sosuke, curieux. **Et arrête de m'appeler « So-chan »,» **ajouta-t-il.

**«-Haru ? Il est entrain de prendre un bain…,»** répondit Makoto, blasé.

C'était quoi ce délire ?! L'hôte envoyait son meilleur ami accueillir les invités pendant que lui faisait trempette dans son bain. Alors là, on touchait le fond. Vraiment, c'était désespérant.

**«-Dis, où sont les toilettes, ste plaît ? »** Demanda le requin-baleine.

**«-Tout droit, à gauche, en face de la salle de bain,»** répondit le châtain en lui montrant la direction.

Sosuke le remercie et prit la direction qui lui indiquait. Arrivé, devant les toilettes, il jeta un œil derrière lui pour vérifier si Makoto était toujours là avant de se mettre dans l'encolure de la porte de la salle de bain. A travers la porte, il pouvait voir Haru, assis dans sa baignoire, les yeux fermés et l'air détendu. La pièce était remplie de buée due à la chaleur et le requin-baleine entendait la respiration haletante du dauphin. Il le regarda avec encore plus d'insistance et il réussit à percevoir le rose qu'il avait sur les joues. De cette manière, il était vraiment désirable, dommage que la baignoire ne soit pas transparente. Hou là, c'était quoi ces… propos… plutôt… pervers auxquels il venait de penser ?! Il sentit ses joues se chauffer tout comme un _certain _endroit de son corps. Ne voulant pas être surprit par Haru, il alla aux toilettes en attendant que son excitation se calme un peu. Putain c'était quoi ce délire ?! Depuis quand il avait des attirances pour Nanase ?! Ce mec qui était son principal rival, il l'aimait sans plus, contrairement à Rin. Mais, il devait tout de même avouer qu'il était plutôt… mignon malgré le fait qu'il l'énerve avec son manque de réaction et d'émotion. Il avait de nombreuses qualités et ça, Sosuke le savait par l'intermédiaire du requin qui lui avait souvent raconté ses exploits lors des tournois de natations. Depuis le jour où il avait entendu son nom, il n'avait cessé de raisonné dans son esprit et malgré les années passées, il était resté incrusté en lui. Il avait toujours eut envie de l'affronter et il en avait eut l'occasion lors d'un tournoi. Comme l'avait prédit Rin, Haru était vraiment un pro. Il l'avait remporté haut la main et Sosuke le respectait pour ça même si ça n'en avait pas l'air en temps normal. D'année en année, il s'était rendu compte qu'il appréciait de plus en plus le dauphin et qu'au final, il ressentirait peut être un peu plus qu'une simple rivalité. Et merde tiens, pourquoi fallait-il que ça tombe sur lui ?! Deux mecs ensemble qui plus est sont des nageurs pros, c'était juste impensable. Pourtant, le requin-baleine aimerait bien y croire, ne serait-ce qu'un peu. _**« Bordel, qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?! » **_Pensa-t-il. Il allait peut être commencé par sortir des toilettes pour rejoindre les autres et essayer d'oublier ce à quoi il venait de penser pendant au moins cinq minutes. Seulement, lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte des W.C …, il tomba sur un certain brun aux yeux bleus océans, qui lui, sortait de la salle de bain, avec seulement une serviette enroulée autour de la taille. Leurs regards se croisèrent et Sosuke put lire de l'incompréhension dans les yeux d'Haru et en même temps, c'était plutôt normal. Voir son rival sortir des toilettes avec un air plutôt perdu, ce que le dauphin trouva secrètement mignon, était vraiment incroyable comme situation. Le plus gênant pour Nanase était sans doute le fait qu'il le regarde avec tant d'insistance, surtout qu'il n'avait qu'une serviette comme vêtement. Il soupira avant d'engager la conversation :

**«-Yamazaki…, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Tu t'es perdu ? »**

**«-…, Nan, j'ai juste été faire un tour aux toilettes, ça te dérange, Nanase ? » **Demanda Sosuke.

**«-Non…, seulement…, pourquoi tu restes ici ?** Demanda le dauphin. **Va plutôt retrouver les autres…,» **ajouta-t-il.

**«-J'y allais…, figure toi… mais avant je voulais te parler d'un truc…,»** avoua le nageur de Samezuka.

**«-Ah oui et de quoi ? »** Demanda Haru.

A ce moment-là, le requin-baleine se rapprocha dangereusement de lui, jusqu'à ce que son dos se colle au mur et que leurs visages soient séparés que de quelques centimètres. Les yeux turquoises et perçants de Sosuke se plantèrent dans ses yeux bleus océans et avant même qu'il puisse dire quoique ce soit, la main du grand brun vint se poser à quelques millimètres de sa tête.

**«-…, Haruka…,» **murmura le nageur du papillon.

En entendant sa voix, le dauphin sentit ses joues se chauffer et il se mit à trembler légèrement. Honnêtement, Sosuke lui faisait peur. Jamais il n'avait été en très bon terme avec lui et là, ce dernier se montrait… doux ?! Impossible. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait ? C'était pas le vrai Sosuke Yamazaki qui se trouvait devant lui, si ? D'ailleurs, cette situation lui rappelait celle d'il y a quelques temps, lorsqu'il lui avait de demander de s'éloigner de Rin mais cette fois-ci, ce n'était pas une menace que lui adressait le requin-baleine, c'était plutôt des… des avances. Là, tout de suite, Haru voulait fuir. Il n'avait pas envie de succomber à Sosuke et il savait ce qu'il avait en tête. Mais avant qu'il ne puisse esquisser un seul geste, le grand brun rapprocha encore plus son visage du sien et alors qu'ils sentaient, l'un comme l'autre, le souffle de leurs bouches caresser leurs peaux…

**«-Haru-chan ! T'es sortis de ton bain ? »** Intervint la voix de Makoto.

Et merde ! Pourquoi a-t-il fallut que Makoto se ramène ?! Pris de panique, Sosuke s'éloigna rapidement du dauphin et fait comme si rien ne s'était passé. Il le délaissa et alla rejoindre les autres dans le salon avec un malaise. Il aurait aimé dire ce qu'il voulait à Haru, ça l'aurait débarrassé d'un poids mais là, il devrait sans doute attendre la fin de la fête pour le lui dire. Et maintenant, Makoto était avec lui. Rah…, c'était pas possible… il devait oublier ça. Il rejoingnit donc tout les autres et s'assit à côté entre Seijirou et Rin. Le roux lui proposa d'ailleurs un verre qui se pressa de prendre et de boire cul sec sous les regards interloqués des nageurs, présents autour de cette table.

**«-…, Encore, ste plaît…,»** Demanda Sosuke.

**«-Euh… So-chan, t'es sûr que…,»** commença Seijirou.

**«-'Tain oui, passe moi cte bouteille ! » **S'exclama le requin-baleine.

Le grand Mikoshiba ne broncha pas et donna la bouteille à son cadet, qui apparemment, avait besoin de dépresseur. Il jeta un regard à Rin qui le regardait, lui aussi surpris par le comportement anormal de Sosuke. Jamais ils ne l'avaient vu comme ça, au point de se soûler avec du saké. Le pire, c'est qu'il en redemandait encore plus. Il avait dû se passer quelque chose de grave pour qu'il en arrive là et les nageurs de Samezuka ignoraient cette raison, même Rin, son meilleur ami. Mais une chose était sûre, c'était qu'ils allaient peiner à le ramener au lycée, surtout si il est bourré. On pouvait que ça s'annonçait mal pour la fin de la fête. Cependant, elle continua sur sa lancée avec Haruka et Makoto qui les avaient enfin tous rejoint. Les discussions commencèrent et les éclats de rire ne se firent pas attendre. Tous se remémorèrent les événements de cette année, à commencer bien sûr par les tournois de natations. Ils échangèrent leurs impressions, leurs opinions, leurs avis… tout cela pendant que Sosuke buvait, buvait et buvait jusqu'à en arriver à l'état d'ivresse. Sur le coup, il s'endormit bouteille à la main sans que personne ne s'en compte… enfin personne, pas tout à fait. Un certain nageur de nage libre n'avait cessé de le regarder lors de ses actes de boisson et on pouvait dire que ça l'avait surpris. Le voir dans cet état, lui, était juste inimaginable. Haru se demanda vraiment ce qu'il avait pour qu'il soit comme ça…

* * *

><p>Aux alentours de minuit, la fête commença à se terminer, Momo et Ai s'étaient endormit, tout comme Nagisa et Gou, Rin, Seijirou ainsi que Makoto et Rei devront sans doute les porter jusqu'à chez eux pour qu'il passe la nuit. M'enfin, la fête fut une réussite, mis à part pour Sosuke qui s'était endormit, tellement il était bourré. Il était donc rester allonger sur le sol, inerte, dans le salon d'Haru, qui ne savait pas quoi faire de lui. Les autres étant partit, il ne restait que lui comme invité et ils avaient tous décidé de le laisser dormir pour ne pas avoir subir ses sauts d'humeur qui aurait pu se faire violent au vu de sa carrure exceptionnelle. Seulement, Haruka craignait que ce soit lui la victime, surtout que Sosuke s'était montré plutôt étrange avec lui lors de sa sortie de douche. Cela ne rassura pas le dauphin, qui en ce moment, regardait son dernier invité avec appréhension, à l'entrée du salon. Mais n'étant pas une mauviette, il entra dans sa pièce et alla jusqu'à la table débarrassé la vaisselle. Il essaya de ne pas faire trop de bruit en prenant les plats mais il ne se doutait pas que Sosuke était réveillé et qu'il faisait semblant de dormir, depuis longtemps d'ailleurs. Il était quand même toujours soul et attendait que sa proie se rapproche de lui. Pour une raison inconnue, il était… comment dire… en grand manque de chaleur humaine. Et vu que Rin ne semblait pas l'aimer comme lui et qu'il semblait aimer Nanase, il n'avait rien à perdre. Il entendit les pas du dauphin se rapprocher de lui et à la première occasion qu'il eut, il lui sauta dessus et le fit tomber lourdement au sol. Résultat, Haru se retrouva sous Sosuke qui le regardait de manière hypnotisant et qui l'effrayait un peu. Ce dernier le maintenait fermement par les bras et commença à rapprocher son visage du sien.<p>

**«-Eh Yamazaki ! Qu'est-ce que…,»** commença Nanase.

Il fut couper par les lèvres de Sosuke qui prirent ardemment possession des siennes. Sous le coup de la surprise, il ne put se retenir de gémir et il sentit que la langue du requin-baleine caresser ses lèvres pour forcer le passage qui la séparait de son homologue. Seulement, Haru n'était pas du même avis et il résista du mieux qu'il pouvait à Sosuke, excité plus que jamais.

**«-Oï Yama… Yamazaki… ar… arrête… laisse… laisse-moi…,»** déclara le dauphin.

Le grand brun ne lui répondit pas et continua de l'embrasser sans retenue et douceur. En même temps, il passa ses mains sous son haut et se mit à caresser les deux petits boutons de chair si sensibles pour tout les mecs. La réaction d'Haru se mit immédiate, il rompit brusquement le baiser et se mit à se tortiller sous Sosuke en se retenant de gémir. Mais ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu c'était que le requin-baleine lui prenne violemment les bras, pour les mettre au dessus de sa tête et pour ainsi, ne plus essayer de se défendre en donnant des coups.

**«-P-Pour… pourquoi…,»** déclara Haru, déboussolé.

**«-Tu aimes Rin hein ?! » **Demanda Sosuke, soûl.

**«-…, Qu-quoi ? Non, je…,»** tenta le dauphin.

**«-Menteur… moi aussi je l'aime mais… lui, ne m'aime pas… alors que toi… il t'aime… qu'est-ce t'as de plus que moi ?! **S'exclama le grand brun.

**«-Je… j'en sais…,»** commença le nageur de la nage libre.

**«-Rien… t'as rien de plus… on est pareil…,** déclara le requin-baleine. **Depuis notre rencontre…, j'ai toujours voulut… voulut te prendre…,»** poursuivit-il.

**«-N-na-nani ?! »** S'écria Nanase, choqué.

**«-J'veux te faire l'amour… j'veux t'entendre gémir… crier… me supplier… Haruka… laisse-moi te prendre…,» **répliqua Sosuke.

**«-…, N-non, non ! Lâche-moi ! Laisse-moi partir ! »** S'exclama le petit brun.

**«-…, Hors de question… que tu le veuilles ou non, tu seras mien cte nuit…,»** murmura Yamazaki.

**«-T'as… t'as l'intention de… de me violer ?! » **S'exclama le dauphin.

**«-Ça se pourrait bien mais avant… J'aimerai que tu…,» **commença Sosuke en se redressant.

**«-…, Q-que je quoi ?! »** Demanda le nageur d'Iwatobi, apeuré.

**«-Que tu me prennes en bouche…,»** poursuivit le grand brun.

**«-N-non… je… j'veux pas…,»** répliqua Haru en essayant de se dégager.

**«-C'est pas une proposition… c'est un ordre… si tu refuses… je jure que je te poursuivrais jusqu'à ta mort pour te baiser tout les soirs… qu'importe l'endroit où tu iras…,»** menaça Yamazaki.

Le dauphin frissonna de peur en entendant sa voix si grave et alors qu'il allait se relever, Sosuke échangea vivement leur place et il se retrouvait maintenant sur lui. Il voulut retirer ses vêtements mais le requin-baleine fut plus rapide et lui retira brusquement son haut, suivit de son bas pour le laisser seulement en boxer, du moins pour l'instant. Il fit de même avec ses vêtements et se dévêtit complètement avant de mieux placer Haru sur son corps. Il le plaça de manière à que sa tête soit devant son membre tendu à son maximum pour qu'il puisse le sucer _(aahh la célèbre position « _**_69_**_ », _**_nosebleed *,*_**_… *oki je sors*)_ . Pendant que lui, pourrait le préparer en le pénétrant, même si au fond, il ne le voulait pas. Alors qu'il s'attendait à gémir maintenant, il ne sentit pas tout de suite la bouche de Nanase prendre son intimité, ce qui l'énerva assez.

**«-Qu'est-ce t'attends ?! »** Demanda Sosuke, impatient.

Le dauphin hésita quelques secondes avant de se lancer. Vraiment, il se forçait à faire ça mais si il ne voulait pas avoir à faire ça tout au long de sa vie, il devait le faire. Seulement alors qu'il allait poser ses lèvres sur le membre, il sentit quelque chose le pénétré.

**«-Aargh ! N-non… p-pas ç-ça…,»** supplia Haru.

**«-'Tain t'es sourds ?! Suce-moi bordel ! » **S'exclama Sosuke en le pénétrant violemment avec deux doigts.

Des larmes de douleurs s'échappèrent des yeux du dauphin et sans broncher, il se mit à lécher le membre de son rival avant de commencer à le prendre en bouche.

**«-Mmmhh… han… han p'tain…,» **gémit le requin-baleine.

Il sentait la langue d'Haru lui masser sa verge et il continua à le pénétrer pour essayer de l'exciter aussi. Il lécha ses bourses avant de remonter vers son entrée où il fit pénétrer son muscle buccale. Sous le coup, Nanase recracha le membre de Sosuke et ne put se retenir de gémir.

**«-Aaaahh… aah… Yama… Yama… aah… Yamazaki… aaah… stop… arr… arrête…,»** gémit Haru.

**«-…, Compte là-dessus…, **répliqua Sosuke. **J't'ai pas dit d'arrêter, continue…,»** ordonna-t-il.

Le dauphin gémit de plus belle, lorsqu'il sentit la main de son rival, caresser son membre, maintenant tendu lui aussi. Sans répliquer, il se remit à sucer l'intimité du requin-baleine et accéléra son rythme, comparé à tout à l'heure. Ses va-et-viens se firent plus pressants, plus précis et surtout plus plaisant pour Sosuke.

**«-Aaaaahhh… Ha… Haru… Haru…, c'est… c'est bon… han… con… han oui… continue…,»** gémit-il.

Nanase obéit et continua de faire aller et venir sa bouche sur le membre du requin-baleine. Ce manège se poursuivit de cette manière jusqu'à ce que Haru commence à crier de « plaisir » sous les assauts violents de Sosuke.

**«-AAAAAHHH… Yama… Yama… AAAAAHHHH… Yamazaki… AAAAAHHH… JE VAIS V… ! »** Cria Haru.

Il ne put finir sa phrase à cause des lèvres de Sosuke qui prirent les siennes avec passion et qui l'embrassèrent sans retenue.

**«-J't'interdis de jouir avant moi… j'vais te faire l'amour maintenant…,»** murmura le requin-baleine, d'une voix envoûtante.

Le petit brun fut parcourut d'un frisson en entendant la déclaration de son rival et sentit qu'il le souleva en lui tenant le ventre. Il se déplaça jusqu'à la table et le plaqua dessus, dos à lui, pour qu'il puisse mieux le pénétrer lors de l'acte futur. Sans plus attendre, Sosuke lui écarta légèrement les jambes et se plaça à son entrée.

**«-J'veux t'entendre gémir…,»** déclara le grand brun.

Haru, sans voix, resta silencieux et serra les dents lorsqu'ils sentit le membre du requin-baleine forcer le passage de son intimité. Il était tellement gros qu'il se demanda si il allait réussir à entrer entièrement en lui. Il s'agrippa à la table du mieux qu'il pouvait pendant que Sosuke s'enfonçait profondément en lui.

**«-T'es étroit… mais j'y suis arrivé…,» **déclara-t-il, satisfait.

**«-…, S-sors… tu… ça fait mal…,»** répliqua Haru, les larmes aux yeux.

Énervé, Sosuke le prit par les cheveux et le tira violemment vers l'arrière, vers lui et lui lécha l'oreille avant de la mordiller.

**«-J'suis pas prêt de te laisser… crois-moi… on en a pas finit tout les deux… j'suis loin d'en avoir finit avec toi…,»** murmura-t-il.

**«-T-t'es bourré… le… le vrai… Sosuke… n'aurait… n'aurait jamais fait ça…,»** déclara le dauphin au bord des larmes.

**«-…, Dommage pour toi car… c'est bien moi, Sosuke Yamazaki qui est entrain de te prendre…,» ** répliqua sadiquement le requin-baleine.

Au bout du rouleau, Haru laissa ses larmes déborder de ses yeux et les laissa couler le long de ses joues. Il se sentait tellement humilié qu'il aimerait mieux mourir que subir ça. Il essaya de se dire que ce n'était qu'un cauchemar et qu'il allait se réveiller maintenant et tout de suite mais une vive douleur au niveau de son intimité le fit gémir de douleur. Il comprit que tout cela était bien réel et que Sosuke, soûl, était entrain de lui faire l'amour, enfin il était plutôt entrain de le violer. Il sentit qu'il bougea et s'agrippa encore plus à la table pour se retenir de gémir. Seulement, son agresseur ne l'entendait pas de la même façon et il accéléra son rythme en lui prenant ses bras et en les mettant dans le dos.

**«-Qu'est-ce que j't'ai dit ?! »** S'exclama le requin-baleine.

Haru ne répondit pas tellement il avait honte de cette situation.

**«-Gémit ! »** Répliqua Sosuke.

Il accéléra encore plus son rythme et espéra que le dauphin allait lui obéir. Étant vraiment en manque, il eut l'idée de prendre son intimité en main et de faire des va-et-viens pour essayer de le faire gémir.

**«-…, Aaah… aahh… Yama… Yamazaki…,» **

Enfin, c'était pas trop tôt. Satisfait, il esquissa un sourire et continua ses deux va-et-viens à un rythme soutenu.

**«-Tu t'es enfin décidé à m'obéir… c'est bien… t'es un bon garçon… appelle-moi par mon prénom…, dorénavant…,»** déclara Sosuke.

Le dauphin ne répondit pas, encore une fois et ne s'attendait pas à ce que son rival lui lèche le cou.

**«-Ha… Haru…,»** gémit-il.

La voix suave et essoufflée de Sosuke le fit frissonner et la fatigue commençait à se faire ressentir malgré le fait qu'ils venaient juste de commencer. Seulement, c'était tellement violent pour Haru qu'il croyait que cela faisait au moins trois quarts d'heure qu'ils étaient entrain de faire l'amour. De plus, le requin-baleine était bourré et si ça se trouve, il ne souviendrait pas de ce qu'il lui avait fait subir pendant un court moment. Un court moment dur et violent. Cela l'irriterait mais le dauphin saurait comment se venger. Mais pour l'heure, sa souffrance était immense, son intimité criait « au feu » tellement il avait mal, son corps arrivait bientôt à sa limite et les mouvements de Sosuke se firent encore plus puissants et secs, ce qui n'arrangeait rien.

**«-Aaaaahhh S-Sosu… Sosuke… je… aaah…,»** gémit Haru, à bout de force.

**«-D-déjà ? »** Demanda-t-il, étonné.

Plus que décidé à le combler, il continua de le pénétrer ardemment et sentit l'anneau de chair se resserrer autour de son membre. Il comprit que le dauphin arrivait à sa limite et il le vit se cambrer contre son torse.

**«-AAAAAHHHH… SO… SOSU… SOSUKE… JE… JE VAIS… AAAAAAAAHHHHHH ! »** Cria Haru.

Il se déversa dans la main du requin-baleine et ce dernier ne tarda pas à le rejoindre au « septième ciel » si on pouvait dire.

**«-AAAAAAAHHHHHH… HA… HA… HARU… M-MOI… AUSSI… JE… JE VAIS… AAAAHHHHHHH ! »** Cria à son tour Sosuke.

Tout comme le dauphin, il se déversa et malheureusement, il n'eut pas le temps de sortir de son intimité. A bout de souffle, il se laissa tomber sur Haru, lui aussi essoufflé et essaya de calmer sa respiration. Il sentait le corps du petit brun se soulever rapidement et se décida à sortir de lui, pour le prendre dans ses bras. Étrangement, il ne le repoussa pas, au contraire et se blottit contre son grand torse de rêve. Il ne tarda pas à s'endormir contre Sosuke malgré les larmes encore présentes dans ses yeux. Ce fut sans doute la pire des expériences qu'il avait vécu de toute sa vie. Le plus étonnant, c'était qu'il se laissait faire par son violeur, ça devait être la fatigue. Franchement, il n'hésiterait pas à le frapper pour lui avoir fait subir de telles souffrances morales et sexuelles mais n'ayant plus de force nulle part, il ne pourrait faire le poids contre Sosuke et il n'avait d'autre choix que de le laisser faire…

Le lendemain matin, le réveil fut compliqué pour le requin-baleine. Tout d'abord, il avait un de ces mal de crâne, pas possible. Deuxième chose, il sentit une drôle de chose, dégouliner le long de ses jambes et lorsqu'il vit de quoi il s'agissait, il commença à angoisser. Et d'ailleurs, il était où ? Pas chez lui en tout cas. Il regarda de partout et vit une silhouette assise devant lui. Il reconnut tout de suite la personne et fut surprit en l'entendant sangloter, lui. Il rampa pour se rapprocher de lui mais se stoppa en voyant un liquide rougeâtre, entre son entre-jambe. A ce moment-là, Sosuke eut peur de comprendre. Il avait mal à la tête, ça voulait dire qu'il avait dû boire et qu'au bout du compte, il avait dû être bourré. Il s'était réveillé avec son intimité en érection et là il voyait Haru, en sanglots et qui saignait de l'entre-jambe. Il comprit ce qu'il lui avait subir. Il l'avait violer. Il sentit son cœur se serrer en pensant à ça. Il avait dû le faire souffrir pour qu'il en pleure. Il ne l'aimait peut être pas mais… l'avoir fait tant souffrir, le répugnait. Il se dégoûtait lui même. Conscient de son acte, il se rapprocha encore plus de Nanase mais se prit un poing en pleine figure de la part de ce dernier. Il croisa son regard furieux et triste à la fois et ne su quoi dire pour se défendre.

**«-…, Haru, je…,»** commença-t-il.

**«-Ta gueule ! Casse-toi ! J'veux plus te voir, casse-toi de chez moi ! Teme* ! Baka ! » **S'exclama le dauphin enragé.

Sosuke ne répondit pas, il savait qu'il avait commit une erreur, une grosse erreur. Il prit ses vêtements et se rhabilla en vitesse en se retenant de pleurer de rage. Il partit de la maison d'Haru, le cœur lourd, pensant encore à ce dernier. Une chose était sûre pour le dauphin, c'était bien la dernière nuit qu'il passait avec Sosuke. La dernière de toute sa vie… Jamais il n'aurait penser ça de lui… si un jour leurs routes se recroisaient, il ne garantissait pas de le laisser en vie… il l'avait humilier et ça, il ne l'oublierait pas… il ne l'oublierait jamais… cette trace resterait encrée en lui pour toujours…

* * *

><p>The End ~<p>

* * *

><p><strong>*Teme : enflure <strong>

**Alors ? Qu'en avez vous pensez ? Un peu violent non ? **

**C'est bien la première fois que j'écris quelque chose d'aussi violent o.O **

**J'attends vos avis avec impatience ! ^^ **

**Je vous fais pleins de bisous et je vous dis à la prochaine !**

**Comme promit, Guest, ça sera un MakoHaru et ça sera plus kawaii que cet OS là ^^ !**

**Sayonara :3**


End file.
